


A Wizard's Remorse

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Protective Sans, Suspicious Sans, Wizards, frisk is magical - Freeform, frisk is related to the wizards, its a version of earth thats at peace, no violent crimes, no wars, papyrus is a lovable cinnamon roll, the main romance is Frans, the war was bloody - Freeform, this is a utopia I want to live in, wizards were forced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Instead of the wizards being faceless powerful beings capable of trapping the monster under the barrier who are never brought up again. What if they were remorseful people forced into servitude and the barrier wasn't a punishment but a last ditch effort to protect the monster instead?





	1. at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: whelp this something I've been dying to write this for a long time and here it is. This something that always sat in my mind but I never wrote the idea is simple. What if the wizards were the antagonists but another a victim of the war? Welp, I decided to give this concept a whirl, and this is what I wrote. Please be kind I worked pretty hard to put this story to fruition. oh all critique is accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've been dying to write this, so I said why not And just went for it! This is a lot different than my last fic. enjoy .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. except for the plot that's all me.

The war was over, all of them felt their skin crawl on their backs they had to live with what they have done they betrayed their family, their teachers, their friends.  The monsters who taught them, all they knew of magic. They, as the only wizards, were tasked with their death. Only when they did kill the monsters. Would they be free because the humans had taken their family hostage. Under the condition, we help them win this war and make sure the monster never return and die.

  But while the pile of monster dust didn't end; their hatred and disdain for humanity rose with every passing moment. Abusing them as their personal weapons of destruction. We walked in union shackled whether on the battlefield or between battles. Our privacy was limited. Though we barely needed any, we saw each other as brothers. But the injustice of railed in our minds and added fuel to the fire of our rage. The dust on hand weight like a metric ton on both on hands and hearts. 

  As we decided enough was enough, We faked the death of one of our own, so he and his magic and would be unbound, the cuff that has runes of complete subservience and obedience but if one of us dies? The cuffs are to be taken off the wizard is to be given a proper funeral a burning. The plan was simple claim his death free the family and go to the location, we already specified for their freedom. Even if we did kill all the monsters as much of a tragedy as that would be. That wouldn't truly make us out of the water, and any safer. They made it clear that their hatred isn't limited to monsters they would sling slurs. It was telling and their looks and sneers they would kill us when the war was over, that we were as much as a danger. They see us as abominations, and we had had enough. We were tired we didn't want to hurt the only beings that showed us goodwill and kindness. Much less be the scapegoat after all the bloodshed is over.  

So this plan was set in motion. It took time and effort. The timing had to be just right. When it did, it went off without a hitch. He overpowered and kicked the guard into two or three into the trenches. Casting a dazed and confused spell taking them out, and the others were killed. Thrown into the ditches with them. Most of the guards were tortured until they revealed that where they place the wizards loved ones were overtly evident, but the amount of the guards were noteworthy. And easily distractible when you give them spell of inebriation, and they started singing Limericks and started falling over himself. The others of sleeping on the job. They made it easy to free our wives and children giving them shields and charms that hide them placing them on the port to wait for their husbands to come and take them always from this dreadful place the one wizard who had taken their freedom to decide to free the others.

They knew what they had to do to ensure the survival of the monsters and continual protection. To create a barrier but the only barrier spell in their arsenal both keeps you both in and keeps everyone and everything out. Monsters were resourceful and made it feel like spring even though all around them would be the dead of winter. And when the humans forgot about us and didn't remember the magic, about the monster? When they were more civilized than they are now more understand and willing to move past the inherent different we put our effort into setting the monsters free their belief in the kindness of humanity hurt them.

There was so much pain they were leaving behind. So much bloodshed and guilt they never wanted to hurt anyone. They were once happy people who lived with their wives. And their children who they worry would hate humans after being imprisoned by them and told they would be killed if their dads didn't do what was demanded of them. But made it clear that it didn't matter. Our wives who were trying their best. Though one gave birth in the cell which made their imprisonment even worse. More than once there was an urge within all of us to raze the village in question to the ground. 

 _Humanity can change and grow if they forget. We can rebuild them better more tolerant and kinder human race. Through being charitable than they were with us._ The last thoughts they had amongst themselves when they sail across the sea know full and well the country while warm was unsettled. The land was fertile and weather mild. It would be easy to get a new start and create something stronger more civilized then what we left behind.  


	2. the time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about realizations and discovery . of truth and testing the ground and righting a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well now we going to get into the middle of this story. I worked pretty hard to make this work. I hope you like the effort I put into this the amount of lore I've added to the world.

The world was calm. The sun was rising in the sky, but all was tranquil. Very few were up. As the rooster crowed a natural alarm, the people finally woke to embrace the day. The children as they always were balls of sparks their energy never ending. The fact it was the weekend made so many more inclined to explore and play as they were capable of doing. Spring has sprung and the apple blossom where in bloom and the spring flowers had bloomed. The children loved to roll on the grass and take in the sights. The initiative to create more natural parks was always with them in mind. There so much that was put in mind to create the right biome most conducive to survival.  

But it became apparent the time was upon them.  in the thousands of years that had passed they had done well for themselves . they established their own society. Given fortification and protection to those that sought it. Their family had grown, and all them had children, And some with grandchildren of their own.  On more than one occasion they repelled an invading force or taken in the casualties of an invading army.  Adding to the people who lived in their society had grown and become a force.  Though we were more of peaceful mission sort, the past trauma was fresh in their mind though, the blood had dried millennia ago. Averted some of the things and changed the minds of many,  utopia in their own rights.  There was no caste. No divide or lack of opportunity if you wanted it.  Anyone can be anything as long you have an education. An active, strong military, publically elected officials as is their leaders.  We have been able to keep out magic on a need to know basis. Others showed the signs, and we taught them all we know. Our first students were our children then grandchildren. But as time passed, it was evident we were not only one with magic within us, and we taught them all we knew.

When we started leaving the evidence of magic to test the tides see if the time had come to release them. And they accepted well enough. A tree that can heal them, and whose fruit makes you smarter ? of course they love something like that. We did things like that in doing so we now had modern comforts. Eventually revealing their power to lack of reaction and acceptance. We were civilized enough to coexist with monsters without starting a war. 

We went over the solutions. We had to move back to the base of Mt.Ebbott we long ago abandoned our original homeland. Though we hadn’t been there in a thousand years, didn’t mean the lovely people within our society hadn’t set their sights on it.  They conquered the land and taking it as a part of the collective countries. from the report they've read they are peaceful as our tropical home. And barely acknowledge. The war that happens a thousand years ago it was the thing of legends and myths. It didn't happen at least to their knowledge. It just a story they tell people but in the end? It's like the Odyssey or the bible. They couldn't believe it happened if anything they avoid the mountain like it has the plague. a spell cast to keep those away save for anyone without inherent magical ability.

 We realized very quickly to release the monsters out of the mountain to bring down the barrier. We need to assault the barriers from both sides from within from outside. Magic over time only grows stronger. The longer it is allowed to continue more fortified the barrier in question will become, and with enough time it can become stronger than those who created it.  And to bring it down someone has to get inside and lower defense and be able to befriend and relax the monsters. To ask for their for their personal assistance in bringing down the barrier and assuring their freedom. They were not going to happy with anyone they see after all this time.  When putting them behind the barrier, it wasn't both for their safety and their own good.  They could rebuild and regroup in the caves, the catacombs they had been residing in. They were resourceful that was never in question but a thousand years could take its toll regardless of how long lived a being with magic can live. They were the victims of attempted genocide. I know some of them were killed and tortured the few we helped escaped after we undid our shackles. They were not only wary but attacking outright those are scars that can take a long time for them heal and being imprisoned without reason. At that, we couldn't tell them what it was. We only had a small window the barrier was the only protection we knew then it was crude and the only way the time to protect them. A thousand years later and we have better stronger barrier spells. Less rigid and allows the comforts we didn't realize we were capable of creating. The barriers make the land fertile and protect from oncoming invasions or won't enable hostile human entry. Compared to the one we cast over the monsters we created a prison that anyone in their mind would be desperate to escape.

 The truth was when it came down to power to disrupt and take down the barrier. We need a stronger soul than our own, while the capable need to be able to create a bond between the monsters. Create trust and affection and make them remember that humans aren't the enemy. Having been down there for millennia trying who knows what to escape. To be able to lower their guard to allow their help. The person in question had to be creative strong capable and magical dynamo. A rising star, someone who had the best chance. Someone who had taken our ideals not only to heart but embodies them. With an unmovable strength of will. A search like that had? To be rigidly checked and vetted before we start the mission. 

 We went about examining hundreds of our best and brightest pupils. Even our children or grandchildren were exempt from scrutiny. There was a personality test to see if they match the person we were looking for. Mastery of their magic, ability to be cool under pressure and able to adapt on a dime. Also, the person had to have the charisma to pull it off.  Though finding someone with all those qualities was difficult we finally found one the granddaughter of the youngest wizard who has been currently chosen the name of Kirk. his granddaughter Frisk was everything we wanted across the board. A peaceful, loving girl barely a 200 hundred years old. She, in a show of her mastery, summoned a Pegasus. Something the Wizards were unable to do with a lot of concentration on the matter. She did it like it was nothing. And part of her generosity she had created her own spell which eliminated pollution in water.  She was strong she passed the test given to her with flying colors.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I hope all of you are liking the story. Can I say if you like this you should read my other works? I tend to write a lot of fluff based stories more romantic at its core, and I have way too many frans one shot.


	3. the plan is set in stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I already know what you are going to say, and life got in the way. I had a hard time with writing this one out I knew how I wanted to go about it but not what way I wanted to, so it took a lot of time. At this point I'm looking for a beta for all my works for ff.net. If for no other reason I'm being bullied at this point for “unintelligible grammar” but if that were the case I wouldn’t have gotten ninety-eight percent on a creative writing assignment that was ten pages long. So, everyone tries to connect the dots they’re since I’m tired of trying to defend myself on that front. I’m starting to fall for a guy and that’s helping my creative flow. As always, I own nothing that’s all Toby Fox I’m just playing in the sandbox he created.

The boat was ancient not as old as the original they sailed away in, but it was the wood. It almost eldritch in the way it creates a spirit of ancient magic. I could feel it within the wood and all around me that familiar feel of magic it was soothing. The sensitivity to nature to like and the essence of everything. Everything has a voice even if it has no words. With the crisp ocean breeze on my face and the sense of adventures. My father was left behind teaching the young mages and her siblings. My mother was teaching botany at the university. And made our way at the region of Ebbot by boat. Knowing flying by plane wouldn’t work they tend to create interference with the navigation. The planes that they would be safer for us are still being built with the revelation of mages, wizards and magical people among them meant more commercial airplanes protected from magical interference. Cruise liner because of the freedom and space the magic isn’t as affected by the navigation. Plus, we more than realized are issues with interference with technology and ships are something we spent fixing and hiding from our normal peers.

My thoughts were everywhere and I knew what I had to do. My family had always told me always been honest about what we were and had always been. What happened during the war and the terrors' grandfather still got jump if the mention it even though it was more than two thousand years had come and gone since then and they barely looked it. But the trauma was very real what was done I think the fact that grandmother absorbed enough magic and being his soulmate stayed by his side. And gave him so much affection and is the only reason he still lives was able to smile and be goofy grandpa he could be. The war started bloody, and it became bloodier in the end. The people who died and the monster who died by mine and my friend's hand, is something that prevailed in my nightmares.

Though we prayed for their safe passage we couldn’t wipe their dust away. In the end, we knew we couldn’t live with it and decided the best way to solve was pretend their death was enough. Giving them enough to prosper and grow but they're also enough to give them despair. And the strongest of us and can free them and hopefully whatever attempt they made. To set themselves free who knows what they did. Anything they did we can rectify It I hope. I remember my grandfather words. I remember the plan I was told this was for the best. The plan was simple I had to change my shape something younger. If I were my true age and appearance I seem more like a threat more dangerous. The last humans they dealt with thirsty for their dust under their boot. A child is something no one neither monster or human could hate or find a child dangerous. Their tradition of wearing stripes for children something that had been a mainstay from the beginning as they would say. No magic outside the casting the change on your form. Use your personality in order to move closer to barriers edge they’ve had people survey the barrier every decade or so since they started discussing come back well over a hundred years ago. They’re was a tiny crack a child could fall through but it would reseal and open again. The barrier was strong and almost resealed itself in a way. The way the council went about it they had planned outbreak the barrier at its weakest point which was under the under the peak on mount Ebbot cliffs overlook that gives a gorgeous view of the city below and the sea.

They warned me that they would be angry and that would be bloodthirsty. You have to remember they are possibly starving or worst we tried our best, but they lost trust to us. With good reason so who knows if they were able to overcome the location use it to their advantage especially when they lost the strongest of their of their numbers.

We docked at the port to the smiles of the tour guides. With our large processions, my father’s peers my godfather was leading the procession though he ruffled my hair affectionately while making sure his son Sterling was walking along with him winking at me. I as had become almost second natures ignore his flirtation. I saw him as a cousin since we were raised together, and I’ve known him my whole life. His attempts make me laugh regardless but I try to make sure he’s not nearby. I don’t want to hurt his feelings. Though I made my position clear. But his soul similar to his father had the soul of perseverance similar in the vain of determination. He wants to win my love.

The procession was given a guide showing them the new sight and the legend of the mountain. The peak has regardless of the superstition has been off limits. Showing off the beauty of their theatre and fine dining scene. They talked about the local history. They had no mention of how widespread the war was. It was all a legend that was told to tourist but not something that happened. Well not truly. This is something we decided not to correct the tour guide. this is someone who going to get hocked. when the truth comes out and the monster is freed. Getting a hotel room at the ritzier in the area knowing that once we start the mission it won’t stop at it would take at least two or three days to complete. And they would need to relax knowing what’s coming.

I was forced awake by the harsh knock of my father outside my hotel room.

“Frisky! Frisk! Wake up sleepy head.”

Dad was way too cheerful for this early morning. I look out at the alarm on the nightstand as he keeps cheerily calling out to me. Five am! It’s too early for that kind of cheer without some coffee.

“I’m up dad jeez Louise its way to early for that much pep!”

"It’s never too early to be happy to be awake! We set off at seven thirty am for the mountain. The scouts know where you need to fall, and they will come to collect you. remember the outfit and to cast the charm on yourself before you get to the mountain. And I will not have the time to give you a hug before you start the journey and take them down the barriers from within. we'll take care of the rest."

I felt a lump in my throat, I felt myself get a little misty-eyed at dad sentimentality and the faith he had in me to complete the mission. my dad was always a softie when it came to seeing me off. My mom could be too but she was all about me getting stronger and living up to the family name potential, more of the cheerleader kind of parent whether I fell or succeeded. Dad was the one was affection and had a harder time with me growing up. Even after having my twin little brothers, he was very smothering you with love type. So, I already know he might get like this. Before I even made up my mind about being the one to do this.

“Alright dad I’ll get ready early, so we can have a dad and daughter breakfast like old times it’s not like I’m going to die right?”

“Yeah like old times I see you at the hotel dining room alright sweetheart?”

Walking away I start picking out the striped blue and pink shirt and the navy-blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Good, I would bring a barrette or maybe a hair tie, but my dad said we need to be as nondescript as possible. I’m going to look like my nine-year-old self. Down to the ugly bowl haircut and the and all the baby fat in all the awkward places.  Being a bit too tall at five feet two. Looking at myself at my five feet eight inches taller than most women. Curvy body and long hair down my mid back. Not the awkward bangs lack of definition on my face.

 I know according to my dad the according to what they said the barrier did it made magic and true power of the monsters’ suppression. It made the figure size suppression. That being taller than me should be even taller and those smaller than me, would be my size and that once they are free their true size and power might seem intimidating my dad said but remember they were not only our original teachers they were the only beings that accepted us as we are.  They didn’t need to be slowly adjusted and taught to embrace magic as something natural and just as part of nature as the air we breathe. My father reminded me that it took humans centuries to accept magic and feats of magic as commonplace nothing to be nervous or afraid so imagine how it was to be in their shows and being accepted with open arms by the monsters only to be forced to chose and having no way to truly fight back against them. My father as cheerful and optimistic as he is being there front row and center. He was at preschool age when it happened and witnessing the torment and torture. Witnessing the worse of the war brought.  That his mother was the only solace and refuge he had any hope of surviving. He made it clear they were leverage but the guard who watched over them had no qualms taking their frustrations on the prisoners.

A shower with all the comforts that I would’ve had at home. When the mission is done I take a luxurious bath that lasts hours because if my father is correct the entire trip could take time and on stubby legs, it might be even worse to traverse the whole thing.  But I knew there’s not much that could go wrong if I take leaflet out of my dad’s book. He has all the reason to brood but he keeps a positive attitude. My dad is more impressive because of the optimism he just seems to exude regardless of what was happening.  And I have no doubt if I keep that state of mind while I'm down there I’ll know I will make it out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I’m so proud I was able to work on my block with this story I had one of my worst even though I could see it could transcribe it. Maybe the two official A’s, I’ve earned so far that has broken through. I hope that this would be enough. I wrote this with all the strength I got that and a bunch of other projects putting all the energy into writing. This also helped me get through some stress it became easier to write it. I have less than six days to make updates and make months’ worth of works. On top of a prompt week I signed myself up for in July but since that would be a finals week at my college? I will not have time in that time in July. for another fandom, I decided to give you the this and the last chapter since I have the time to give you that and this I hope you enjoy this and I’d like the few of you who read and enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Well that's chapter one and done. How do you like this story so far? At the moment it's a mixed bag in my last story, the wizards were the creepy weirdos who wanted to do unspeakable things to frisk. Now they're a different case altogether.


End file.
